Honor Bound (Gorkon novel)
Honor Bound is the second Star Trek: IKS Gorkon novel by Keith R.A. DeCandido, published by Pocket Books in 2003. Publisher's description From the back cover BEGINNING AN ALL-NEW SERIES OF KLINGON™ ADVENTURES! The Order of the Bat'leth: founded after Kahless's ascension to Sto-Vo-Kor, the Order was tasked with rooting out dishonorable behavior and spreading the word of Kahless to the Klingon people. In the subsequent millennium, the Order has become more ceremonial, but now Chancellor Martok has called the Order back to its original function -- to preserve the cause of honor. Captain Klag of the ''I.K.S. Gorkon'' -- the newest inductee into the Order -- has given his word to the Children of San-Tarah that the Klingon Empire will leave them in peace. But Klag's old rival General Talak has ordered him to go back on his word and aid Talak in conquering the San-Tarah's world. Now Klag must stand against his fellow Klingons -- but will even his fellow members of the Order of the Bat'leth, not to mention his own crew, follow him into disobedience? Or will they betray him to Talak? The crew of the Gorkon faces its greatest trial in a glorious adventure that will be remembered in song and story throughout the Empire! Summary References Characters ; :Avok • B'Oraq • B'Yrak • Ch'drak • G'joth • Gaj • Goran • Grint • Kallo • Klag, son of M'Raq • Klaris • Kornan • Kurak • Leskit • Lokor • Maris • Morr • Rodek, son of Noggra • • Trant • • Wol (Eral, daughter of B'Etakk) Davok • Drex • Koxx • Krevor • Morketh • Tereth ; :Hevna • Triak • Vekma ; :K'Vada • Vigh • Yivogh ; :Dorrek • Kalpok Tann ; :Ankara • B'Edra • Daqset • Dorrek • Grakal • H'Ta • Huss • Martok • T'vis • Talak • Triak • Worf B'Akko • Ditagh • Duras • Ganok • Gevnar • Gowron • H'Ren • Heleka • K'Ratak • K'Tal • Kahless (clone) • Kahless • Kahmar • Kargan • Koradan • Koroth • Kravokh • Kylor • Lukara • M'Raq • Makros • Moloj • Molor • Morjod • Nakob • Nakri • Toral • Worvag • Yovak • Yorchogh ; :Bo-Denn • El-Yar • Fe-Ruv • Ga-Tror • Je-Ris • Le-Rak • Me-Larr • Te-Run • Tre-Sor • Ya-Mar ; :Giancarlo Wu Jadzia Dax • Devil • K'Ehleyr • Malkus the Mighty • Martok (changeling) • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • William T. Riker • Alexander Rozhenko • Helena Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Benjamin Sisko Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Barge of the Dead • • • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • • • • • Locations :Brenlek • Galtran • Kavrot loSmaH Soch • Kavrot sector • Qo'noS (Federation Embassy on Qo'noS) • San-Tarah (Val-Goral • Val-Terin) Avenal VII • Boreth • Cambra III • Cambra system • Cardassia • Deep Space 9 • Chin'toka IX • Earth (Ural Mountains) • Gault • Khitomer • Marcan V • Mempa V • Narendra III • Qo'noS (Great Hall; Old Quarter, First City), Rura Penthe • Sto-Vo-Kor • taD • Ty'Gokor Races and cultures :Children of San-Tarah • Klingon Bajoran • Borg • Breen • Brenlekki • Cardassian • Ferengi • Jem'Hadar • Human • Hur'q • Kinshaya • Kreel • • Romulan • Trill • Vorta States and organizations :15th Squad • 16th Squad • 17th Squad • 18th Squad • 19th Squad • 20th Squad • House of K'Tal • House of M'Raq • House of Martok • House of Palkar • House of Rozaj • House of Varrin • Imperial Intelligence • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Order of the Bat'leth • Ruling Pack • United Federation of Planets 1st Squad • 3rd Squad • 7th Squad • 12th Squad • 21st Squad • 30th Squad • Dominion • House of Duras • House of Varnak • Niners • Officer Exchange Program • Science Institute on Mempa V • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Medical Academy • Tholian Assembly Ranks and titles :agent • bekk • bodyguard • bridge officer • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief • chief aide • chief of staff • cleric • commander • composer • councilor • diplomat • doctor • Emperor of the Klingon Empire • engineer • ensign • farmer • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • fight leader • first officer • fleet captain • general • gIntaq • governor • gunner • jeghpu'wI' • leader • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant junior grade • novelist • nurse • operations officer • pilot • politician • QaS DevwI' • quartermaster • researcher • scientist • second officer • security chief • strategic operations officer • warrior Science and technology :air • antimatter • antimatter injector • alcohol • artery • autopilot • autopsy • autosuture • biobed • blood • bone • cloaking device • clone • communicator • computer • data spike • deflector shield • disruptor • disruptor array • disruptor cannon • gravitic shift • grenade • fire control • fire extinguisher • forcefield • hand scanner • impulse drive • intermix chamber • kellinite • koltanium • matter • mine • • padd • photon torpedo • physical law • plasma junction • probe • qelI'qam • quantum torpedo • salve • shield generator • space • structural integrity field • subspace carrier wave • subspace eddy • tactical grid • tooth • transmitter • transporter • transporter blocker • thruster • uridium • vacuum • vIHbe' • warp core • warp core breach • warp drive • waste extraction Other references :2368 • 2373 • 2375 • Age of Ascension • armor • avalanche • baldric • baseball • bat'leth • bat'leth competition • bathroom • Battle of Cardassia • Battle of Kamross • Battle of Marcan • Battle of San-Tarah • bloodwine • bok-rat • bolmaq • bottle • bunk • "Burning Hearts of Qo'noS" • cassock • cloth • conference • coup d'etat • d'k tahg • discommendation • Dominion War • Don't Speak • "The Dream of Fire" • drydock • duty shift • exile • fertilizer • fire • first contact • flag • flagship • Gateways Crisis • gauntlet • gIntaq • glass • ''glob'' fly • grass • Great Houses • grishnar cat • helm • HoSpI'tal • hunting • hut • jatyIn • Kalmat's Maneuver • Khitomer Massacre • kitchen • klongat • knife • Klingon flag • log • Mauk-to'Vor • medal • medallion • medikit • mek'leth • mok'bara • mol'tav qaghteyl • mountain • mug • ngIS • officer training • paper • paperwork • petaQ • politics • prison camp • Qi'yaH • QoSbow • Qu'vatlh • qutluch • racht • raktajino • ramjep • report • rock • san-reak • sand • shipyard • sword • taknar • tal-lyn • targ • tavern • tik'leth • toDsaH • tree • trigak • ursine • vagh • "The Vision of Judgment" • vole • waj • wam • wardroom • warnog • "Warrior’s Anthem" • "Warriors of the Deep Winter" • yIntagh Appendices Related stories Timeline This novel is set in October of 2376 and begins eight and a half months after the final . |nextMB = Aftermath}} External link * Category:Books